districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
"I bet I'm the first Angel that had to break into heaven!" ''- Warren Worthington III'' History Warren is the son of the CEO of Worthington industries and therefore comes from a very wealthy background. He was born in the Long Island district of New York city and in his teenage years attended a prestigious boarding school on the East Coast. At the age of thirteen, Warren began to complain of pains in his shoulders and suffer from weight loss- though his body did not appear to lose any of its condition, and doctors were baffled by what the cause might be. Towards the end of term Warren sprouted wings from his shoulder blades and hid them under his clothes, not wanting any of his school friends to know about them. When he returned home for the holidays that summer, Warren tried to remove his wings himself in the bathroom of his home. His father however, overheard the noises coming from the room and forced open the door, discovering his son’s secret, but stopping Warren from doing any real harm to himself. The damage he had inflicted on his wings would eventually heal. He returned to school when the new term began, with strict instructions from his father to keep his wings hidden at all times. When a fire burst out in the wing of his dormitory, Warren donned a blonde wig and long night-shirt to disguise himself so that he could remain anonymous, and saved the other students. At the age of fifteen he became the costumed crime-fighter Avenging Angel. As this persona, Warren would fly through the city as a kind of crime-fighting vigilante, targeting things like robberies and drugs or weapon smuggling in an attempt to make the city a safer place. He would also rescue a number of people from fires and similar life-threatening situations, always keeping his face hidden and always ensuring that he was gone before the police arrived. By the age of sixteen attracted the attention of Professor Xavier. Warren was recruited to the x-men’s cause and attended the Xavier institute. When the “mutant-problem” came to the attention of the general public and some of those Warren had known were first exposed as mutants, Warren began to take a more public role in business activities. He even spoke to the G8 about mutants in the world economy and established a charity with the aim to improve mutant-kind’s image. When the MRD started to round up mutants for District X, Warren’s father offered to use his money and influence to keep his son from being marked with the m-tattoo and asked Warren not to use his powers so that he could stay out of District X. Warren refused these offers, determined to stand by the x-men and his fellow-mutants, believing that he had the power to make a difference and unprepared to stop helping people and mutants alike, he handed himself over to the MRD. He has been working with the x-men on a more permanent basis ever since, and uses his still-existing business contacts and investments to help raise funds for the team. His business dealings became more difficult once it became public knowledge that he was a mutant and the shares of Worthington Industries began to drop in price, this lead Warren to ensure that more of his business dealings operated outside of the United States where his status as a known mutant was not as widely known. This meant that he was able to secure the profits, and restore some of the lost confidence in his father’s company, which succeeded in stabilising the share prices somewhat. Apparently as far as money goes, share-holders find it in their hearts to overlook certain things, so long as they are getting good returns on their investments. During this turbulent time, Warren was less-involved than he would have liked in the work of the x-men as helping his father to secure the company took up a lot of his time, especially as Warren recognised the failings as his fault. Personality As a child he was outgoing and confident, he was a normal boy, who’d had a generally happy life and was pretty much a happy kid. His personality changed when his obvious mutation occurred and the previously happy and social boy became more recluse and solitary displaying an antisocial streak that had previously been absent. Even now he can be brash or give a negative impression as he is often withdrawn. However on the inside he doesn’t mean to give this first glance impression, he cares for people more than he lets show and likes to help them when he can. His negative impression is a shield he uses to protect himself and it is only recently that he has begun to lower it and let the world see the true warren. His confidence will never be what it was a child but it is beginning to build itself back up and his emotions now show through easier. This break-through of emotion has cast into light his more amorous side; an easy smile and cool charm beginning to break through to the surface. His dislike of direct orders, which emerged in his late teens is still present, as is his rather lax attitude to rules which he sees as pointless, such as not running in corridors, skipping classes and not talking in a loud voice in a library, as oppose to do not steal and do not hit people with heavy objects etc. Likes *Public speaking *Helping others *Flying *Jokes *Women Dislikes *Mutant persecution *Corruption *Liars *MRD *Having to hide Abilities Skills Warren is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list, this skill was developed by spending his school holidays with his father. As the Avenging Angel, he carried a gun loaded with knockout gas pellets, whilst this did not require a great deal of accuracy it does mean he is capable of using a fire-arm, and shooting at moving targets. Powers Wings: He has a pair of large, white, feather wings, with a wing-span of 16 feet and a flexible skeletal structure which allows him to hide them effectively under clothing. His manner of flight is akin to that of a bird. Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour, with a maximum speed of 150mph which he can keep up for around half an hour. When diving he can reach up to 180mph. These speeds vary depending on the head and tail winds. He usually flies at around 6,500 feet above sea level, but can also fly at 10,000 feet with little trouble. It is possible for him to reach up to 29,000 feet but would only be able to stay at such a height for several minutes. Aerial Adaptation: This means several things, firstly, his bones are hollow like those of a bird which means he weighs less than the average man of a similar build. His body is devoid of fat and has a high level of muscle mass. His eyes are adapted to cope with high-speed winds and cold temperatures, whilst a membrane in his respiratory system allows him to breathe at high velocities and altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his high muscle level, Angel possesses greater physical strength than an average man of his size, and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces low levels fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself for several hours before growing tired. Angel can fly non-stop for approximately twelve hours. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries. A small cut or graze might heal completely within a couple of hours, a gash of significant length or deepness perhaps 12 hours or so, and broken bones may take 2-3 days to fully heal. He can heal others who receive a transfusion of his blood, provided they have the same blood type (A+) allowing them to heal their affliction at a similar rate to himself. Weaknesses The amount of time Warren can stay in the air is dictated by height and the weather. if he is flying into a head wind then he will not be able to fly as far as he normally would without growing tired. His regenerative abilities only work on flesh-wounds, like cuts, for all other injuries he would have to heal the same way as everyone else. His personal weaknesses include his occasional impulsiveness which sometimes lead him to go into danger alone and with little planning. He can also find it hard to take orders, especially from those he does not trust, and this had an effect on his teamwork. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Men First Class Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Delta Level Mutant Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Aerial Adaption Category:Healing Factor Category:Male Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Merlin